


The Gift

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, The Gift, Tumblr Prompt: The Gift, XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MSR fic based on the Tumblr Prompt, The Gift, for XF-Writing-Challenge.</p><p>Set after the original series but before the revival.</p><p>Definitely NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Scully stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom to find a black box teasing her from her pillow. There was a note wedged under the elegant bow that was wrapped around the box.

I’m taking you to dinner tonight. Meet me at Le Sirène at 7:00. Reservation under ‘Petrie.’  
Love, M  
P.S. Wear this under that slinky blue dress I like.

She lifted black tissue paper to reveal a babydoll and matching underwear the color of ripe cranberries. Smiling, she ran her fingers over the silk and lace and reveled in the tingling feeling that surged between her legs. It had been so long since Mulder had taken her out, much less bought her lingerie. She glanced at her watch. It was 5:00, so she had two hours to get dolled-up and drive the twenty-four miles that separated their secluded home from her favorite restaurant.

Two hours later, Mulder sat at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. He fidgeted in his seat in anticipation of Scully’s arrival. He saw her enter the restaurant before she noticed him, her blue dress flowing around her legs as she walked. The fabric hugged her curves in all the right places. He had to steady himself as he thought about what she was wearing underneath the dress. 

As Scully approached the table, he stood to pull her chair back. She smiled at him across the flickering candlelight.

“My lady,” he said, bowing in exaggeration. 

“Mulder,” she cautioned him against making a scene. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Does a man need a reason to take his lovely woman on a date?” He smirked as he returned to his chair and filled their glasses with pinot noir. He loved the way red wine deepened the hue of Scully’s lips. “I took the liberty of ordering for you already.”

“Mm, I love when you take charge, Agent Mulder.” In contrast to her statement, Scully slipped her foot out of one of her black pumps and brushed his crotch with her toes.

He jumped at the contact, nearly spitting out his mouthful of wine. “Christ, Scully!”

She smiled coyly around the lip of her wineglass, but looked up as the waiter brought their food. She politely thanked him. 

Mulder cleared his throat after he decided the waiter had gazed at Scully too long. “I’d like some cracked pepper, please.” Mulder folded his hands on the linen tablecloth and Scully shot him a look.

“Jealous, are we?” She asked once the waiter was out of earshot.

“He was being inappropriate.” Mulder shrugged. He didn’t care to defend his overreaction.

When they finished eating, Scully excused herself and went to the bathroom. Upon her return, she leaned over Mulder, her breasts touching his arm. He could feel a jolt of electricity move from her lithe body through the fabric of his suit jacket and straight to his cock. 

“I liked my gift very much,” she whispered. “But I was starting to feel…” she exhaled, her breath tickling his ear, “…restricted.”

Mulder shut his eyes. His cock twitched while Scully reached across him to plunge her little hand into the pocket of his suit jacket before retreating to her seat. Mulder’s eyes followed hers in an almost predatory manner while he reached into his pocket. He felt silk and lace. Jesus Christ. She had taken off her panties. He could feel himself growing painfully hard against his slacks. Thank god for tablecloths.

In an effort to regain some semblance of control, Mulder cleared his throat. He was supposed to be seducing her, not the other way around. “I ordered dessert,” he said just as the waiter arrived with a piece of cake. While Scully was distracted by the chocolate, Mulder pulled his foot from his shoe and caressed her shin and calf, imitating the motion of their forks clanking together over the cake. Her moan was enough impetus for him to raise his hand and motion impatiently for the check. 

Mulder escorted Scully out of the restaurant, his hand possessively resting on her lower back. Her car beeped as she pushed a button on her keys. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Mulder said, pulling her closer. “You’re riding with me. I’ll drive you back to your car tomorrow.” He opened the passenger door and she stepped up into the SUV.

“That’s a waste of gas, Mulder,” she started to lecture him but cried out when his hand found the heat between her legs. His palm created a delicious friction against her crotch as she lowered herself into a seated position. Mulder smiled and leaned over her slowly, his hand brushing across her breasts and stomach while he fastened the seatbelt around her with a satisfying “click.” He kissed her on the mouth and she sighed in complaint when he pulled back, the seatbelt preventing her open lips from reaching his.

“Greedy, are we?” Mulder teased as he closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. He positioned himself behind the wheel but grunted when Scully’s fingers found his cock. Involuntarily, he thrust into her hand but broke contact by reaching between them to shift the vehicle into reverse. 

Somehow, they made it a mere two miles from their home before Scully, unable to stand the distance between them, unbuckled her seatbelt and curled herself onto his lap. 

He panted as her hungry mouth fastened onto his neck. “Scully, you’ll be charged with involuntary manslaughter if you keep this up.”

“I’d say it’s *up*, Agent Mulder,” she spoke; her throaty exhale brushing his ear. 

Mulder cursed. He couldn’t be trusted to concentrate on the road anymore, so he veered off to park under a canopy of trees.

Scully yelped when he grabbed her by the hips, lifting her onto the dashboard of the SUV. He grunted against her legs, which tumbled over the steering wheel. His warm breath caressed her when he lifted her dress, causing her to twitch in expectation. 

He teased her with kisses along her inner thigh, very aware of the fact that her panties were tucked away safely in his suit pocket. Though he had just eaten dinner, he was suddenly ravenous. He found her with his tongue and groaned as he finally tasted her. 

Scully purred over the lump forming in her throat as Mulder’s hair brushed the soft skin just below her belly button. She felt a tight warmth spread from Mulder’s mouth to the base of her spinal cord. When he growled, the vibrations shivered through her. He was feeding, swirling, rubbing, tasting, devouring his Scully. She clutched at his hair and pulled the fabric of his shirt as she jerked against his mouth.

She felt his nose and teeth awakening a space within her that lay dormant when she wasn’t with him. His tongue was slippery and rough at the same time. “Muld-“ she gasped as he swirled and twirled over her most intimate place. She was melting, her core the molten lava in the center of the earth, and he was the only thing keeping her from bursting into flames.

“Gah!” she cried out, the fibers of her axis unraveling as she came, giving herself to him completely. He rode the waves out with her; his mouth never breaking contact until she systematically tightened, then relaxed, every muscle in her body.

Breathless, she looked down at him, admiring the way his mouth glistened in the moonlight. She was still shivering from the aftershocks when he unzipped his pants and pulled her down to him, accidentally honking the horn in the process. She cried out when he impaled her.

“Oh, Scully,” his voice was low, emanating from the back of his throat. She tilted her chin skywards, causing her hair to spill down her back. Mulder thought it looked like liquefied amber in the moonlight and nibbled at her neck possessively.

“You—feel—in—*gasp*—ible,” he huffed between thrusts as he grabbed her tight little ass in his big hands. She moaned in agreement and arched her back, pressing her chest into his face. He latched onto one of her breasts and tasted the silky fabric that covered her warm, soft skin. Once he was satisfied that the material was sufficiently soaked, he moved to her other breast. 

She tried to say his name but it came out as a whimper while she clenched around him. He held her hips in place and continued to drive into her. She came, a sob escaping her just before she cried out. 

A dense heat grew from where they were joined. It compelled him to thrust into her with every ounce of strength he possessed. He grunted as she milked his release from him. When he collapsed against the back of his seat, her body was already a welcome weight on his. 

He adjusted Scully’s warm, limp body so that he could complete the drive to their home without killing the both of them. She hummed against his cheek while his arms tensed around her torso to grip the steering wheel.

“Mm.” She nuzzled him, completely sated. “Mulder?” her voice had that husky quality she reserved only for him. 

“Hmm?” He placed a kiss to her temple.

“I liked my gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. 
> 
> Reviews are cherished.


End file.
